starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Nod Kartha
La Batalla de Nod Kartha tuvo lugar antes de la Batalla de Geonosis, porque ocurrio cuando los hombres de nym los Aparecidos Lok y la Resistencia de Mere Llevaron a cabo un asalto a las defensas orbitales en torno a Nod Kartha, en un intento de localizar y comprometer una planta de producción de Trihexalon en la superficie del planeta. Combate Las fuerzas de Nym salieron del hiperespacio en el sistema Karthakk para hacer frente a la defensa planetaria y armas dispuestas por encima de Nod Kartha. Los aliados lanzaron su asalto, pero a los pocos segundos el crucero Kethor resultó gravemente dañado por una explosión de uno de los cañones de defensa. Una de las naves de desembarcocerca C-9979 desplegadas por las olas de bombarderos droide para frenar la fuerza de ataque fue dañada, mientras que cazas droide buitre hicieron frente a los Revenants y a la Maestro Jedi Adi Gallia en su caza Delta-7. Nym y sus fuerzas fueron capaces de proteger Kethor y su navee hermana, Tritus, aunque sí Kethor era demasiado dañada, y el capitán Orsai hizo un suicidio al correr en uno de los generadores de escudo la protección de los cañones de defensa, destruyendo el objetivo y Kethor en el proceso. A pesar de que un generador había sido destruido, las cosas tomaron un giro para peor para las fuerzas de nym con la aparición del Escuadrón de Sabaoth, de Cavik Toth y su flota mercenaria. Fragatas Sabaoth y cazas se sumaron a la refriega, al igual que el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, en un misión independiente para capturar Reti. La batalla descendió en el caos, aunque en medio de todo, Adi Gallia y los combatientes Revenantes lograron desactivar el generador de escudo final, la defensa y las armas fueron destruidas. Con el modo claro, las fuerzas de nym navegaron por la superficie, a pesar de la pérdida de Reti, que había sido forzado a un salvaje viaje por el hiperespacio para eludir a Fett. Combate parte 3 Cuando su primer maton fue destruido, la teniente Bella contacto a los piratas y les dio a elegir entre rendirse y morir, pero nadie le contesto. A continuacion Bella le ordereno a un comandante ejecutar el plan Beta Tres y tres cazas Sabaoth fueron al hiperespacio como resultado. Nym y Jinkins notaron los cazas moviendose mientras destruian amas matones junto con el resto de su flota y luego enviaban sus tropas a conseguir las partes del cañon. Los Revenantes estaban destruyendo los matones de la federacion mientras que el Tritus era enviado a una posicion mas favorable para enviar sus propias tropas. Cuando llegaron a su lugar, el capitán Juno envio a los soldados, que estaban designados numericamentre del 1 al 4. Tug 1 was sent to the sent to the barrel, Tug 2 was dispatched to the capacitor, Tug 3 went to get the focus array, and Tug 4 moved to capture the casing. En el momento que los soldados de Mere se dirigian a sus puestos, Sabaoth fighters were released from the Reaver para atacar a los matones piratas. Los cazas Revenant tuvieron que defender las tropas de Mere de los Sabaoths y evitaron que mas matones de la federacion recuperasen las partes del cañon primero, mientras evitaban ser derribados por mas cazas droide que volaban por el lugar. Las tropasdel los aparecidos terminaron venciendo, y todas las partes del cañon fueron cargadas en el Tritus. Al poco rato, Bella llamo al comandante otra vez para realizar el plan pensado para ese momento. Los tres regresaron y salieron del hiperspacio justo detras del Tritus. A continuacion usaron sus rayos tractores para evitar que el Tritus huyese y luego abrieron fuego contra el crucero atrapado. Las tropas de los aparecidos atacasen y destruyesen los cazas Sabaoth pero no antes de que los motores del Tritus se dañaran. Mientras las torretas del Reaver empezaron a disparar, Los cazas Revenant empezaron saltar al hiperspacio. El Tritus empezo a tener algunos problemas cuando Juno reporto que la nave podria llegar a Khons a pesar de las fallas. La retaguardia de los piratas escapo al hiperspacio justo antes de que cuatro cazas Sabaoth los alcanzasen. Resultado Los motores del Tritus fallaron cuando estaban llegando a Khons. Aunque Juno logro conseguir la ayuda de los matones Mere para instalar las partes del cañón después de que Nym y sus tropas removiesen al enemigo de la luna. Nym conseguiría usar el Cañón con gran efecto en recuperar su base de la Federación. Allí, Nym tuvo un duelo personal contra Bella en su nave insignia. Nym salió victorioso en el combate aereo, que era la ultiam etapa para asegurar su base. A pesar de perder la planta de Trihexalon, Cavik Toth todavía no había terminado. Luego de reunir todo el Trihexalon que tenía, Toth preparo sus fuerzas para ayudar a la CSI en la batalla de geonosis contra la República Galáctica. En Geonosis, las tropas de Toth se enfrentaron a cazas Jedi liderados por la maestra Gallia. Los cazas Jedi fueron capaces de neutralizar los misiles Hex y al llegarles ayuda el resto del Escuadrón Sabaoth fue destruidoi. Mientras que Toth murió en un duelo con Gallia. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' Nod Kartha Nod Kartha